Codename Kids Next Door: Operation Resistance
by Sorcerer SMC
Summary: My interpretation of the epic conclusion of the series in the form of an 2D animated movie on the big screen. The image for this story was made by JoshuaStuart on DeviantArt
1. Movie Info

In times of darkness when a galactic empire plans to rule the earth and eliminate those who are against it, an alliance of heroes shall rise. However these aren't your average heroes who wear capes and stylish uniforms, these are an agency of kids who are ready to save the world and kick some butt, they are the Kids Next Door!

This entire story is basically the KND's epic conclusion in the form of what would be an animated movie on the big screen. Now I know a lot of people would rather have Galactic Kids Next Door The Series be a thing, but in my opinion I'd rather have the series end with one last big movie instead of a whole other series. And this story is the movie I hope to be. The animation will be the same as the original show, but with some more texture and detail on the settings and backgrounds.

Here's some more info on the movie

Studios behind the movie: Warner Bros Pictures and W.B. Animation

Creator and Director: Tom Warburton

Writers and Producers: Tom Warburton, Myself, etc.

Composers for the original theme music: Stephen Rucker and Thomas Chase Jones

Composer for the movie's soundtrack: Danny Elfman

Cast:

Benjamin Diskin: Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno, Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan, and DCFDTL Voice 1

Lauren Tom: Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban

Dee Bradley Baker: Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beatles, and DCFDTL Voice 2 (a.k.a Lenny)

Cree Summer: Numbuh 5/Abigail Lincoln, Cree Lincoln, and DCFDTL Voice 3

Myself: Numbuh 1000/Toby Ostril and Phantom

Rachel MacFarlene: Numbuh 362/Rachel McKenzie

Jennifer Hale: Numbuh 86/Fanny Fulbright and KND Computer Voice

Tara Strong: Mushi Sanban and Female Teen Ninjas

Khary Payton: Numbuh 9/Maurice

Hynden Walch: Selena (she takedown the form of a holographic humanoid character, but she's a super computer that helped Toby's Mom out on all her futuristic inventions for the city. And now she and Sector V are guiding Toby to become a KND Operative and save the world) and Female Teen Ninjas

Tom Holland: Numbuh 2000/Jack Ostril

Daisy Ridley: Olivia Ostril/Toby's Mom (Now before anyone gets mad at me for choosing her, she's actually a good actress in my opinion, and don't worry, her character in this movie is a secondary character)

Tommy Wiseau: Store Keeper

Eric Idle: Professor Elliot Schwaltz

Bill Hader: KD-565 (a robotic assistant for the professor)

Bill Murray: Peter Ostril/Toby's Dad

Frank Welker: Numbuh Zero/Monty Uno

Anyways the first chapter will be coming eventually


	2. The Start of a Sweet Revenge

*it shows the first logo that says "Warner Bros Pictures, a Warner Media (or as it used to be called, Time Warner) Company. Finally, it transitions to its next logo sequence, where a bunch of dark and futuristic effects start showing up as Numbuh 5 comes in and uses a remote control to help the effects create the logo "W.B. Animation" before she leans on it and looks at the audience and winks*

Warner Bros Pictures Presents, A W.B. Animation, in association with Curious Pictures and Cartoon Network.

Then it shows an office with a lot of active computers, as well as photos and hand-drawn comics all over the place as a young British voice was heard in the background, narrating "Earth, a Class G planet, the only one in its locality capable of sustaining carbon-based life due to its abundance of water and atmosphere. Home to over 8.7 million different life forms, the planet's dominant species is human, of which there are approximately 7 billion. Of that number more than 3 quarters are over the age of 13, in other words...adults! However, after a recent mission, I learned that there are two sides of adulthood, good and evil! There are many who have chosen the side of evil, but fortunately, I am apart of an agency that combats the evil side of adulthood and restores freedom to kids everywhere. This agency is known only as...The Kids Next Door!"

Then a new opening score music starts playing as it shows the titles "Codename Kids Next Door Operation R.E.S.I.S.T.A.N.C.E."

Resistance

Enforce

Superforce

In

Seriously

Tripled

Attacks

Nemesis

Connection

Ememies

Starring: Benjamin Diskin, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer, and Myself.

Also Starring: Rachel MacFarlene, Jennifer Hale, Tara Strong, Khary Payton, Hynden Walch, and Frank Welker

With Special Guest Appearances by: Tom Holland, Daisy Ridley, Tommy Wiseau, Eric Idle, Bill Hader, and Bill Murray

Original Theme Music Composed By Stephen Rucker and Thomas Chase Jones

Movie's Soundtrack Composed By Danny Elfman

Produced and Written By Mr. Warburton and Myself

Created and Directed By: Mr. Warburton

Numbuh 1 continues narrating "It all began on what I thought was my final mission on Earth, a night where I was chosen to join a bigger Kids Next Door agency in the far reaches of outer space, The Galactic Kids Next Door!"

It then transitions to some kind of canyon-like cave, where Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 was preparing himself to leave earth because he's been chosen to join the Galactic Kids Next Door. He was finished saying goodbye to his fellow operatives of Sector V before one of the science operatives said "We've got problems, Father's on his way here, and he looks really mad!" As his computer's scanner detected Father headed straight for the cave

Numbuh 74.239 then saw it and said to Nigel "Numbuh 1, it's now or never!" Before Numbuh 1 could leave, all of the other members of Sector V gave him a group hug and saying they were gonna miss him. "Alright guys, and if we never see each other again, just promise me one thing." He said before continuing his statement "Never grow up, especially if you're a hundred years old and don't remember a thing about our times together, you'll still be a kid at heart Okay? So who's with me?"

Then they put their hands in saying their operative numbers; "5!" "4!" "3!" "2!" Then Nigel shouted "1! Kids Next Door!...goodbye..." before he got in the rocket and left. As the rocket blasted off, Sector V immediately got on a ship back to to their Treehouse as Monty Uno/Numbuh Zero and some of the other security operatives were ready to take on Father, because Numbuh Zero had one last plan for angry, old, Benedict Uno. Father came in the cave, stomping with so much anger and was on fire due to his powerful anger. As he entered he shouted "NIGEL UNO! I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU BOY! Give me back my PIPE...THIS..."

He then noticed everyone was gone before seeing the rocket that Numbuh 1 was in, already take it off. With even more anger, Father then shouted "No...No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Before Monty came in and said "That is right Benedict, you're not going to find my beloved son ever! SECURITY! ICE HIM!" Then the security operatives came out and used a bunch of ice rays on Father to freeze him with super freezing ice and make sure he doesn't escape. Father was muffling from inside his icy prison as Numbuh Zero came over to him and said "Now I believe it's time to do something that should've been done a long time ago!" He said before turning to the security operatives and continuing his statement, "Benedict Uno, My wife, and I are ready for immediate decommissioning!"

Father became very concerned and tried breaking free, but it was no use, the ice was too cold for him to break out. And so later that night, Father was finally decommissioned for good, along with Monty Uno and his wife/Numbuh 999. However this event angered two, or should I say six of Father's most faithful helpers/apprentices, Cree Lincoln and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

Two nights later, Cree Lincoln was in her bedroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror and was still angry about what happened to Father. "Our leader...gone...defeated...decommissioned..." she said softly before closing her fist and punching the mirror in so much anger. "I WILL get my revenge on those stupid snot-nosed brats, especially Abby..." she said before she noticed The DCFDTL's Mansion, far away from her home and sees a blinking red light coming from it. However she then grins evilly as she knew The Delightful Children needed her for something, so she gets ready and heads to The DCFDTL's Mansion.

Meanwhile, the DCFDTL turn on an old radio that starts playing an old, buy evil, jazz song called "Black Hat"

(BTW this song plays during the next scene so you can imagine this song playing as you're reading the next few parts up until the Delightful Children turn off the record)

Old Radio: **Gather around my children, for I have a tale to tell. Have you heard the lore, of the most peculiar man, of all! He's tall and wears a black hat, and within the darkness he strikes! Oh my! No hero dares to stop him, they run in terror and fright!** *goes to a regular speaking voice* If you've been having trouble with a hero, or are just the parent of a terrible child, call 1-800-BLACK-HAT *goes back to singing* **But you've been warned, beware of-**

It then cuts to the mansion as Cree enters it. As she opens the front door she sees that the mansion has been redecorated so much. It had ribbons that were red and black, and posters that had silhouettes of both Cree and the Delightful Children. "You guys must be plannin' something big this time." She said to herself before she started walking straight to Father's old throne room where the DCFDTL were now sitting. "You called me for something?" She asked before they all turned off the radio and replied "Yes, we called you here to discuss the final destruction of the Kids Next Door once and for all!" However they then noticed that Cree's breasts, hips, and backside have gotten a little bigger, they then ask "What exactly has happened to your body Cree?"

Cree then shrugs before saying "It was from all the emotional eating I did after hearing the news about Father...anyways, lay it on me!" The Delightful Children continued their statement as a flashback starts showing. "You see, after Father was unfortunately decommissioned, we were not pleased, but last night we thought of something that would eventually become the key to our revenge!" Cree grinned as she replies "Go on~!" The DCFDTL look at each other and ask "Remember that night when you and the other teens had an out of control party here?" before Cree replies "Yeah, why'd you ask?" Then they say "Because we knew that you were in the basement trying to look for something we have, but now we think it's time we tell you what it is, or should we say what HE is!"

The flashback shows them finding something that crash landed in the backyard of their mansion, it was a glowing blue jewel known as, The Sundown Sapphire! It shows them bringing it in and analyzing it as their voices were heard still explaining this backstory. "We learned that this jewel known as the Sundown Sapphire, was capable of having all sorts of power. Blue flames, floatation, teleportation, dark powers, and most importantly giving new abilities and powers to other people! But then...it happened!"

The Sapphire then accidentally gets accidentally knocked into the Delightfulization Chamber. As the chamber's door closes, it's power settings were at 500 thousand. The lightning bolts inside of the chamber shocked the jewel, but it didn't break, instead, it's dark powers caused the jewel to become a mere human child with blank glowing blue eyes and wearing a black cloak. The Sundown Sapphire was now on the chest of it's new form. The doors of the Delightfulization Chamber opened and this mysterious figure stepped out. As this was all happening, the DCFDTL's narrating voices said "The jewel was then given a unique upgrade when it was accidentally put into our Delightfulization Chamber, it began having a mind of its own and became a mere human child. When he came out of the chamber we were afraid at first, but then he said..."

"What is thy bidding...my masters?" The hooded figure asked the Delightful Children before they stopped being scared and said "Huh?...what was that you called us?" "Well it was your device that brought me to life and made me become a powerful human, so this makes you five children, my masters!" He said with an evil grin on his face. "My name is Phantom, and now that you've successfully brought me to life, I am now a supernatural being capable of using the powers that my former jewel self had, and best of all I can grant any wish that you desire!" He stated as the DCFDTL became interested and decided to make him their faithful apprentice.

"Alright Phantom, since you said so, we're going to have to train you to be our most faithful apprentice!" They said as it shows a montage of them training Phantom and his skills while their voices continued narrating in the background, "So we trained him to do our bidding, and he obeyed us well which is why he could be a helping hand in our new plan to finally destroy the Kids Next Doomed!" The flashback ends and it goes back to the throne room with the DCFDTL talking to Cree. "So he's responsible for all the new decorations right?" Cree asked before they replied "Yes and with his help we've thought of the perfect revenge plan!" "What exactly is it?" She asked with both a curious and evil look on her face. "With the help of our new apprentice, and tons of helpful equipment we ordered from Black Hat Organization, we will be able to start our own Intergalactic Empire! And you shall be the leader!" They responded, offering Cree a new task

"Wait a minute, you actually want me to lead your new empire?" She asked them before they replied, "Yes, you're the only one, besides us, who's powerful enough and skilled enough to stop those Kids Next Doofuses, besides, you're much older than us since you're a teenager. So what do you say Cree? Are you in?" Cree was a little nervous, but mostly excited because now, her big break has finally arrived. "Why YES! I would definitely love to be the leader, especially now that we're gonna get stronger baby!" She exclaimed before laughing evilly and then sighing before she continued her statement, "None of the other teens are gonna believe this!"

Then the Delightful Children snapped their fingers as Phantom floated down onto the ground next to their throne before he responded "Yes my masters?" "Our good friend Cree here accepts our offer, so we think it's time to give her our gift!" They said before Phantom replies "Yes Masters!" Before he walked over to Cree and grabbed her hand before he said "Cree Lincoln, leader of the Teen Ninjas, now that you've accepted the offer of being the true leader of our new empire, I shall now give you new abilities and a new outfit!"

He said before he gave Cree her new suit, which was created by B.H.O., Phantom also began using his dark magic to give Cree a few new powers as well. Her new outfit had a black cape, a red bikini, and new shoulder pads representing her original Battle-Ready-Armor. And even though she gained a little weight on her breats, hips, and butt from her stress/binge eating the other night, she was now proud of it since she has a new outfit now "Cree, you now have the powers of hypnosis, seduction, and upgraded versions of your combat skills. From now on you're the all-powerful true leader of The Intergalactic Empire!" Phantom exclaimed as he magically made a mirror appear in front of Cree so that she can see her new look, she loved it very much.

"Awwwwwwww yeah baby! I'm loving this new outfit, especially now that it makes my new hips more appealing to me~" she said before the DCFDTL responded, "Yes and your fellow Teen Ninjas will make perfect troops, along with the man operatives we shall capture and delightfulize!" As they pushed a button, revealing their new, and fixed, Mind Control Ray. "Now you're talking, so what's our agenda?" Cree asked, "First we find and lock up each and every Kids Next Door operative all around the world and destroy their miserable Moon Base as a way to strike fear into the hearts of children and adults alike! Then we will use our rebuilt Mind Control Rays to delightfulize every captured operative so that they each of them can be loyal to us and to each Teen Ninja serving our empire! Finally, we find the ingredients for an ancient dessert called "The Cake of a Thousand Flavors!" They said as they grinned so evilly. "I love this plan, and this means there's gonna be a big birthday party in honor of our victory right?" She asked before the Delightful Children said "Yes, and after we finish our cake, we will finally RULE THIS WORLD!" Before they and Cree began laughing evilly together as it zooms out of the mansion.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Author's Note

Greetings readers, Sorcerer SMC here.

As many of you probably don't or do know, this idea for an animated Codename: Kids Next Door Movie, has been a project that I've wanted to not only make a reality, but also improve on. So that's why I've been occasionally updating each of the first two chapters so that I can upgrade/evolve my ideas for the movie. Although the plot is still in development, and because of that, I'm going to be heavily upgrading the first two chapters once again with new ideas I have in mind. So until then, stay tuned...


End file.
